


The Wolf of the Soviets

by Sutherland9



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutherland9/pseuds/Sutherland9
Summary: The story of a magnificent beast/hero of the Soviet Union





	The Wolf of the Soviets

(Tsaritsyn, Russian Empire. 1895.) 

In this city, built not too long ago.. Lived a young man. A steelworker, named Dimitri Romanoff. People often mistook him for one of the Royal family, when they heard his name. Until he told then otherwise. He enjoyed a peaceful life. He had a large, beautiful home.. Though, he rarely, if ever, set foot in it. He worked longer and harder than any other steelworker, in his part of the city. 

One reason, he was almost never in his home.... Was because he was alone. Dimitri had no family. His parents were long dead.. And he rarely spoke to his younger siblings. (The few the Tsar hadn't sentenced to death.) Dimitri was well paid, and had a lovely home... But, he didn't have what really mattered. 

Until one day... 

Dimitri had come home, from a long day at the steelworks.. When he found someone, standing outside his door.. A young woman, with long beautiful brown hair, and her eyes closed, wearing only torn undergarments. The rest of her torn clothes, lay all over Dimitri's snow covered front yard. Dimitri picked up the shivering girl, and brought her inside his house. 

He started up a warm bath, removed her undergarments with his eyes closed.. And gently, carefully, (eyes still closed) laid her in the bath. He left, as she woke. 

He heard her curse.. But, in a language he didn't understand. After some time, she called out, "Hello?" By the tone of her voice, she was confused.. 

Dimitri yelled, "Da?!" He covered his eyes again, thinking he knew what she wanted. He picked out some of his own clothes. 

She yelled, "Could you bring me, some clothes and.. Tell me where I am?" She was indeed confused. After all.. When you wake up, in a house that isn't yours, how else can you feel? 

Dimitri yelled, "Certainly!" He walked over to the bathroom door, only to find.. It had been opened, and he fell onto the floor. 

He looked up, to see the girl had opened the door.. She stood over him, giving him a view of the biggest breasts he'd ever seen in his life. 

He soon covered his eyes again.. The girl giggled. She soon put on the clothes Dimitri had brought her. 

Soon after, they were in the dining room, sharing a meal. Dimitri asked the girl, "What is your name? How did you get her?" He knew so little about this girl. He knew she spoke Russian. As, she'd spoken if to get his attention earlier.. And, by her skin tone and appearance.. She was a Russian native. 

She replied, "My name is Svetlana Bolova." She looked down, "I came here.. To escape the hunters." She looked sad, "They'd killed my entire family.. I have no one, now." 

Dimitri felt sorry for her.. But confused as well. He asked, "Hunters?" Under the reign of Tsar Nicholas Romanov II.. Russia was being lead into the ground. Murder wasn't uncommon... But Dimitri had never heard of people, hunting random families and killing them for sport. Even the Tsar wasn't that cruel. 

Svetlana said, "You will understand by nightfall." 

Dimitri asked her, "Your accent is.. Different from most of the Russian Empire.. From what part of it do you hail?" 

Svetlana answered, "I am a Siberian." She took a bite of her meal, "I came to Tsaritsyn, to escape." 

Siberia had been a labor part of the Russian empire. A place to house those, who the Tsar had exiled. Rarely were it's native people spoken of. But, they were still there. 

Dimitri said, fascinated by this girl, "Well.. My name is Dimitri Romanoff. I am a steelworker. I am not in this house often, due to my line of work.. But, stay as long as you'd like." 

Svetlana smiled, "Thank you, mister Dimitri." 

Dimitri said, "Please... Only Dimitri." If this girl were going to live in his house.. Why be so formal? 

(Later that night.) 

As Dimitri was ready to sleep for the night... He heard a noise.. A violent one, coming from the room he'd given Svetlana. He rushed over to see what it was.. Svetlana, appeared to be in pain. She was alone.. Hunched over, with her hands on her chest.. She screamed in pain and anger.. 

Dimitri wanted to help.. But, this was no normal pain.. Svetlana was growing.. Larger.. Taller.. Her face changed.. To that of a wolf. As did her eyes.. A tail had grown from her backside. 

Standing in Dimitri's guest room.. Was a Siberian Werewolf. 

However.. He didn't run.. Nor did she attack. She asked, "You are not.. Afraid?" Never in her life, had someone seen her like this.. And not run. Or attack, for that matter. 

Dimitri said, "Nyet. A Romanoff never abandons a young maiden in need." He sat her down, (despite her being taller than him).. And they spoke. 

Svetlana explained that the Siberian Lycan/Werewolf.. Is different than most of their kind. Unlike most.. Siberian werewolves can't turn human.. Svetlana was one of the lucky few who could. 

While Dimitri was amazed by this woman.. The Tsar and his Royal government did feel the same way.. The Tsar had then all killed. Svetlana was one of the last few survivors.. The only one,who hadn't left Russia. The Tsar decreed that.. They could continue to live as peaceful citizens.. If they married a human citizen of the Russian Empire 

She was amazed that Dimitri never shunned her away, as most people would.. Eventually, she left on her hunt, but promised to return. 

Eventually.. After she did return.. They spoke again.. Svetlana revealing herself to be an artist. Dimitri loved art. 

Soon.. Knowing the Tsar would come for her.. Dimitri and Svetlana did everything they needed to.. And got married. They enjoyed five years of marriage.. 

One day, Svetlana told her husband, "I am pregnant." They were both overjoyed.. But worried. Given the hatred Svetlana had endured.. Imagine what would happen to their child. But, they agreed.. No matter what "the world" thinks.. They still love each other.. And they both, still love their child. 

Svetlana went through everything pregnant women typically go through.. And a few werewolf things.. But, they didn't care. It was worth it. 

One day.. She gave birth to their son.. Another true Siberian Lycan/Werewolf. 

Svetlana said, "His name.. Is Sergei." Her husband agreed. 

On January 8, 1899.. Sergei (given no surname, as his parents couldn't ever agree on one) was born.


End file.
